Corazones que gritan
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Helga esta apunto de rendirse en su amor pero Arnold puede hacerla cambiar de parecer , por que tu pecho grita que dejes salir lo que tienes dentro! -oneshot- pliss denle una oportunidad


Corazones que Gritan

Helga miraba tranquilamente el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos , hacia casi un mes que había visto por última vez a su querido cabeza de balón ,definitivamente evitarlo no era la solución a sus pesares

Cuando tomo tu mano  
Siente alivio mi corazón  
Y en mis labios tu nombre está  
Como un canto de amor

la tristeza empezaba a hacerse presa sus días , una joven como ella debería ya haber olvidado ese viejo amor de la infancia se reclamó así misma , pero es que el seria siempre su gran amor ¡! . Soltó un gran suspiro lo quedaría ahora por un beso más de sus labios,

Cuando miro tus ojos  
Y tú esquivas mirarte a mi  
Algo escondes dentro de ti  
Y eso me hace sufrir

-como te odio- mascullo mientras una lagrima rodo por su mejilla , ya nuca más podía seguir amándolo ,tenía que cumplir lo o no podría avanzar - te tengo que decir adiós- susurro y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar mas

Tengo una gran soledad  
por tu amor  
Quiero vivir y soñar  
y volver a empezar

A lo lejos un joven con cabeza de balón miraba al cielo desde su habitación soñando con las sin fines de aventura que tendría cuando , pasado mañana se marchara a san Lorenzo con sus padres a explorar la jungla , sin embargo un ligero pesar le molestaba en su pecho algo le decía que tenía un pendiente por resolver, se levantó de su cama tal vez si se daba una vuelta por Holliwood por última vez lograría despejar ese sentimiento tan molesto

Porque no quiero...  
más por tu amor  
Encerrarme a llorar  
Quiero borrar tu recuerdo  
Y romperlo en pedazos volviendo a empezar

Camino perdió en sus recuerdos de todas las cosas que vivió en su vecindario, cuando cierta rubia con dejo de tristeza a trapo su mirada, su pelo rubio ondeándose por el viento y esa mira perdida en la tristeza lo impacto al instante era simplemente bellísima! , pero que hacia Helga ahí en medio del puente tan sola ¿? Se preguntó y de repente esa sensación tan extraña invadió su cuerpo, un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor. Es que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que llevaba sin verla más de un mes ¿?. recordando todo el ajetreo por el que había pasado por el regreso de sus padre y su repentina petición de que se fuera con ellos ,no le había podido permitir notar la usencia de cierta rubia en su vida . Acaso era el hecho de no verla le producía esa sensación tan triste en su corazón?

Cuando miro tus ojos  
Y tú esquivas mirarte a mi  
Algo escondes dentro de ti  
Y eso me hace sufrir

Helga seguía tan envuelta su pena que apenas noto cuando con sumo cuidado un cuerpo se acercaba a ella y la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo - A ti era a quien más quería ver…-. Susurro Arnold en sus oído, dejando ala mucha en un completo shock - Arnold?

Tengo una gran soledad  
por tu amor  
Quiero vivir y soñar  
y volver a empezar

Las mejillas de Helga se tiñeron de rojo ¿ es que en su agonía había empezado a alucinar ? se preguntó , quiso separarse y salir corriendo pero en cuanto lo intenso, el de nuevo con esa cálida mirada la desarmo - solo por hoy quédate con migo por favor- le dijo casi en ruego mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza

Arnoldo viro su rostro mientras guiaba a Helga, estaba tan apenado , no supo como pero cuando la tuvo tan cerca simplemente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos , ¿por qué ella siempre sacaba una nueva faceta en su persona que nadie más podía? , miro de reojo a la rubia que le seguía con la cabeza baja y sus mejillas sonrojadas y de nuevo sintió una paz tan grande en su alma ¿Por qué ella lo hacía tan feliz? cerro sus ojos por un momento y las imágenes de todas esas aventura juntos , sus torturas y maltratos vieron a su mente revolviendo por un instante su corazón pero luego todo se apaciguo con todas la veces que ella le brindo una mano y lo saco de las peores pesadillas y dolores que esos amores platónicos le habían causado , se detuvo abruptamente ¿ acaso amaba a Helga ¿ - Arnold que sucede ¿?-

Helga, sintió que estaba en el paraíso, Arnold la tomaba de la mano, le decía que le extrañaba y le pedía que se quedara con ella? ¡! Al diablo todo ¡ si estaba alucinando!, solo por hoy se lo permitiría ,¡ que la locura la embargue y la vuelva loca ¡ aunque sea solo por hoy se repitió mentalmente

Helga … yo , no se como decirte lo…. pero creo que… me he enamorado de ti ¡!-soltó casi en un grito

Arnold espero temeroso el tan esperado rechazo , era imposible que Helga lo amara así de la nada pero si se iba marchar tenía que decírselo no quería callarse ese hermoso descubrimiento y si lo suyo no sería podría olvidarla con la distancia y el tiempo , aunque empezaba a temer eso no fuera posible se dijo así mismo, pero esa temida repuesta nunca llego sino en cambio unos cálidos labios abrigaron su corazón –Te amo mi cabeza de Balón!-

Y por un instante todo fue perfecto para los dos, llenándose de amor y caricias porque sabían que la distancia ni el tiempo los iba a separar ellos siempre se pertenecerían el uno al otro.

-OYE ARNODL ,OYE ARNOLD , OYE ARNOLD- el despertador comenzó a sonar

Arnold se despertó en su habitación confundido por una extraña sensación en sus labios y en su pecho – acaso fue un sueño?- se preguntó , ¿por qué había soñado algo así de extraño? , los sonidos de su puerta alertaron al muchacho – pase-

Chaparrin tus papas quieren saber si ya tienes todo listo para el viaje de mañana –

-si abuelo no te preocupes – y de nuevo se vio envuelto en la soledad de su habitación que de repente le parecia demasiado grande - ¿porque será que me duele pensar en ti? – se dijo mientras miraba la foto de una rubia de unos 13 años sonriendo con toda la pandilla

Mientras que en la azotea Helga miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos a su querido cabeza balón , había ido a observarlo una vez mas, mientras dormía – esta será nuestra despedida mi amor- se dijo recordando el beso que le robo cuando su ángel dormía profundamente .

Mañana su mundo de nuevo empezaría girar solo que esta vez Arnold no seria parte de el y ella tendría que aprender a vivir así

Que te vaya bien Arnold.

Porque no quiero...  
más por tu amor  
Encerrarme a llorar  
Quiero borrar tu recuerdo

Fin!


End file.
